


The Taste of Pleasure

by The_Crystal_Rose



Series: BVDNs [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 300 word prompts, BVDN Challenge Response, F/M, Food Sex, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crystal_Rose/pseuds/The_Crystal_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma and Vegeta explore the wonders of food... behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, lemon warning, made for the November Mature BVDN Edition for The Prince and the Heiress Google+ Community! [6 prompts total - 300 words each]
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/1/communities/103990678253787718228

He watched her, her lips forming perfectly over the metal fork as it entered her mouth. It was really unfair of her to inflict such a punishment on him and his eyes narrowed at the thought. It had been a four days since he last had her, but it felt like ages. He remember their argument so vividly, but could hardly recall why they fought in the first place.

A muscle in his jaw jerked as her tongue peeked out to lick at the deliciousness. He could hear the soft moans from across the table as she took another bite. Each movement a caress, the fork sliding across the plate slowly like a dance, the glitter in her eyes seductive and inviting.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was out of his seat, the fork just having left her mouth, before he covered it with his own. He could taste the sweetness on her tongue as his battled with hers, his right hand fisting into her hair, tilting her head back, while his left hand smoothed down her neck to the low cut neckline of her shirt.

Bulma gasped before her eyes slide closed in triumph, her back arching into his eager hand as he massaged her aching breast. She felt a rush of wind as she was lifted from the chair, objects being forced off the table with a swipe, before her back met the surface. He made short work of removing her pants, flinging the flimsy material away.

As he removed his own, he growled at her, “Never again,” before sliding his hands down her legs to her knees, pulling them apart, and filling her all to eagerly. Neither cared for the forgotten cheesecake as it lay splattered beneath them on the floor.

_oOo_

_…TBC…_


	2. Prompt 2: Milk Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, lemon warning, made for the November Mature BVDN Edition for The Prince and the Heiress Google+ Community! [6 prompts total - 300 words each]
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/1/communities/103990678253787718228

 

The sensation overall felt weird and he was skeptical. It seemed completely unhygienic and he eyed the bowl with distrust, but the look on her face halted any complaint that formed on his tongue. She was excited, eager, and the black see-through negligee she wore made him reconsider.

She stood over him and he could see the crotchless panties she wore clearly. He didn’t entirely understand the purpose of fucking with clothes on in this circumstance, but again, he held his tongue.

Bulma held the warm bowl of milk chocolate in her hand as she stood over him on the bed. “Are you sure?” she asked as she knelt over him, her finger sliding smoothly into the chocolate before she held it over his chest as little bits dripped onto his skin. He wanted to grimace at the sticky sensation, but when her finger dipped again and moved further south, his eyes grew wide.

Bulma smirked as her hand circled his cock, her glistening fingers coating the hardened length with delicate chocolate.  He jumped at the feeling and said, “This…” he swallowed, “is completely unsanitary…” he moaned when she suddenly dived, her mouth covering his precious member, her tongue darting out to lick and tease him.

She moaned as the chocolate coated her tongue, his taste ever present, before she lifted her head and smiled sweetly, “But it tastes oh so good!” She took him in her mouth again and stopped all too soon. “Doesn’t it feel good… my prince?”

He growled, his hands tugging at the ki-draining cuffs, her teasing only further igniting his heated blood, but he refused to answer her, his hips lifting in a silent demand. She smirked at his reaction as she lifted another chocolate-coated finger. “I thought it was unsanitary?”

_oOo_

_…TBC…_


	3. Prompt 3: Dipped Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, lemon warning, made for the November Mature BVDN Edition for The Prince and the Heiress Google+ Community! [6 prompts total - 300 words each]
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/1/communities/103990678253787718228

Bulma gasped as he pushed her legs higher until they sat comfortably on his shoulders, his thrusting rhythmic and deep. She fisted the sheets, sweat building at the fast pace he set. It was a rare night to themselves, the compound empty and the halls echoing back their cries.

Vegeta held onto her ankles as his hips made a circular motion. Bulma groaned, her eyes closing, before they snapped back open at his growl of disproval. His hands teasingly rubbed her thighs, avoiding where she wanted touched the most. In frustration, her hand made the adventure south before her wrist was caught in an iron-clad grip.

“Don’t,” he snarled as he gave a sharp thrust forward, which immediately spiraled her into her orgasm, her legs stiffening, her muscles spasming. Soon, his thrusts slowed and she moaned in protest.

“But…”

“No,” he said as he carefully pulled out, before leaving the bed. She watched, confused as he opened a drawer to their nightstand and pulled out a small red and white box, before he crawled back onto the bed. He sat the box next to her, lifting the lid to reveal chocolate dipped strawberries. He took one and stared at her with a heated gaze, drawing the tip of the strawberry along her chest from one nipple to the other, her heavy breathing causing the berry to rise with each mound.

Her mouth fell open as his tongue caressed her skin in the same path the ripe berry took, and she moaned as he nipped at her pebbled nipples before offering her the strawberry. She opened her mouth to receive it, only to cry out when he threw it in his own mouth and grinned at her wickedly.

“Payback for the chocolate,” was all he said as he descended on her with another.

_oOo_

_...TBC..._


End file.
